bookofhyliafandomcom-20200214-history
Link
Link is the first of many Links to be born, and the original source of the hero spirit reincarnation thanks to Hylia. Link is a fairly recent orphan with very little direction in his life ever since his father died a few years ago. He has had an array of jobs (including but not limited to hunter, adventurer, ranch hand, robot mechanic, grave digger, scribe, blacksmith apprentice, herdsman, miner, sailor, messenger boy, gambler, musician) and hasn't stuck to any of them. His cocky attitude and big mouth often land him in trouble wherever he finds himself. He's spent more than a few nights in various jail cells for petty offenses. He learned sword and spear when his father was alive and sometimes rents that out to travelers looking for an escort to other towns. It's well know he's been having strange dreams (or nightmares) that he does his best to ignore. Biography Link was the only son of the a prolific, wealthy, and well-known knight captain of Rohylia and a governer's daughter that died whilst birthing him. Trained as a knight in the way of his father, he abandoned the profession before he could take his vows due to guilt over his father's death during a patrol of the wildlands. He left Rohylia abruptly and with no mention of where he was going. After leaving Rohylia, he sought passage with a caravan and went to the Faron province, where he picked up odd jobs in logging camps and isolated villages. He left again after only a few weeks, headed to Eldin province, where he picked up even more odd jobs. He followed the same pattern and left after only a few weeks, headed to Lanayru province. He now cycles through the three places with no pattern or plan, sometimes (but rarely) dropping in for brief visits in Rohylia. Personality Link is cocky, often lazy, very stubborn and a huge obnoxious flirt, but that’s to hide his own crippling lack of self esteem. He’s good natured, very generous and has a wicked sense of humor. He’s also very protective of his friends and anyone weaker than him, often using his own popularity to shield others who might be less favored. Still, his off-putting sense of entitlement can be unpleasant to many people who don't know how to handle it, and some find his flippancy to be inappropriate. He never means to be malicious and is generally a good person, although he can be childish and lash out to cover his own hurt feelings. He has an acute big-brother complex with younger people, especially the ones he sees often. He can get jealous easily over his friends if he thinks their attentions are on someone else. He's desperate to be liked and appreciated but hides his hurt if someone doesn't take to him. His bravery borders on stupidity and his sense of self-preservation is shockingly low. Appearance Link is tall and broad shouldered and well muscled from years of various labored jobs. His hair is golden blond and usually messy from constantly running his hands through it. He has large blue eyes flecked with gold and very tiny freckles just under them. Working outdoors has given his skin a slight tint and roughened his hands considerably. He used to dress expensively, with rich fabrics and pristine cuts, but has since taken on the rougher, more rugged clothing of his new professions. He usually smells of lilac from the oil he washes with. His voice is honeyed and smooth and usually sounds jesting or flirtatious. Extra *Phobia of wolfos *Right handed *Sleep talker *Avid knitter *Prefers redheads *Innate musical talent *Loves sweets (especially cakes)